Into the Stars Above
Into the Stars Above The Fisherman and the Moon “The love that you seek is often inside your heart.” - Metha Metharom O'''n a lonely night, on a solitary boat sits a lone fisherman waiting for his line to be caught. ' ''A'll he has for company is the blinking stars and the ever bright glowing moon. I'''t was one of those nights where not only was he alone he too felt alone. ' ''H'e had no family and he had no kin, no one to hold and no one to share his pain. A'''ll he has was his fishing job and the ever glowing moon. ''W'hat was the point to all this? ''He thought despairingly. ' 'W'''elling with misery he made a decision. He stood up and walked to the side of the boat. ' B'''ut as he was about to jump clouds billowed past…covering the moon in its entirety leaving him in total darkness. ' ''H'e stood there on the edge of the boat while the wind rocked the boat gently to and fro not knowing where to go. T'''hen a voice came from behind him. “Why do you wish to take your life fisherman?” ' ''H'e turned around suddenly only to find himself in the presence of a glowing beautiful woman in a plain white dress. ' H'''e stares at her for a time and then she says, “I have watched you on many a lonely night just as you have watched me, why now would you take your life and not before?” “'W'''hy lady of the night, why do you think I would? Many a nights I sit alone on this boat by myself with no others and there is no point to me at all.” “'I 'understand perfectly your loneliness for I have long wished to be with another but can not do so.” says the lady. '''H'e raises his eyebrows but she continues, “For he is the sun and I am the moon, there is no way that we would meet unless during an eclipse, but the wait is worth it in the end.” ' ''H'e chuckles a bit at this, “No you do not understand my pain for though you do sit alone you have someone to go to at the end while I have nothing aside from this you are also of use for you shine your light in the darkness so that others can make their way while I am just a fisherman barely making my way.” ' S'''he smiles at this, “No fisherman you are also of use too, remember this… without you where would people get food to eat, if they had naught to eat would they not be dead? You have your role and I have mine, what you lack, however, is the love you have inside.” 'R'ealizing the truth in this the fisherman fell to his knees, inside his head he always knew that the love he seeks was inside of he. 'B'efore he could reply, the clouds billow away and the brightness returns to the water once more. 'L'ooking up the moon seems to wink and says, “Remember only when you love yourself will others come to love you also,” and the moon seems to smile at him from above. 'H'e sits back on his boat only to realize his line had caught and up he brings a struggling mermaid. 'H'e was surprised and so was she but when they saw each other he did know this was indeed what the moon had said. ' ''R'emembering one of the stories told long ago he decided what was best was to let her go. ' S'''he looks up and openly smiles, “I am their daughter so do not mind, I am yours if you wish it so but just don't anger my father or he will have your head,” and with that she swam away. 'A'nd every night he would come to fish on the no longer lonely water to meet his love and her often angry giant statue of a father. ' ''A'nd each night he would look up and be thankful of the moon who taught him to love himself before another will come to love him. T'he moon too would smile downward to her favourite fisherman knowing at last he had found someone. The Thief and the Night ''“Sometimes the very thing you have been seeking has always been beside you”- Metha Metharom ' ''U'nder the cover of darkness a lone figure slowly made his way through the window of a small manor. S'''ilently he padded to the make-up cabinet. ' ''O'pening the dress drawers he pilfers its treasures and off he went, out the window, the thief into the night. ' L'''ooking at the goods in his hands he knew he would be fed well again for these baubles are nothing more than play things for the rich but invaluable substance for his living. 'E'ach night he would go out covered in the night’s cloak of darkness and steal away his goods and every night would be perfect. 'I't was a bad thing he had no charm nor did he have looks nor did he have any other skills. 'S'o for him it was the life of a thief, the only way for him. ' ''T'he night did not care about this nor did it matter if he did right or wrong all that mattered is that she covered him in her darkness and he will be fine. T'''he thief realizes it was a selfish thing he was doing…breaking into people's homes but he needed to make a living somehow and this was his only way that he could see at least. ' ''E'very night he would be happy with his lot in life but fate would one day decide that this was not enough. ' O'''ne day there was a parade in the city where some nobleman and his family was visiting. Spying from the rooftop he saw a young woman, the daughter of the nobleman and his heart burst asunder. Making his way on the rooftop he followed their pathways and sought out where they will stay. 'A '''small manor house just like the one he many a night would pilfer from he did spy. But for now he would recede back to the shadows and make his move later in the night. '''O'n nightfall the lone figure leapt from rooftop to rooftop seeking his prize. 'H'e comes not for gold or treasures but for the love he feels in his heart. 'P'ausing only briefly to dodge away from the guards he made his way to the window sill of the woman he fell for. 'S'lowly he pried the window open and made his silent entry. Cloaked in night he laid on the side of her bed many jewels and…flowers he picked that night. ' ''K'nowing that in his heart she would awaken and see the magnificent sight. ' A'''t daybreak the thief would be gone but what have been left were the jewels and flowers resting by the young woman's side. 'W'hen she awakened she was struck by the treasures she had found as well as the magnanimous flowers by her side. 'T'he young woman would look at it day and night believing that she found a perfect suitor at long last. 'F'or six days and six nights her bed would be littered with jewels and flowers and a card proclaiming love. ' ''A'nd in her mind she would think how handsome and rich her suitor must be to bring her such things. S'''o on the seventh day she decided she would stay up and she would surprise her suitor with her acceptance of his love. ' ''A'nd on that very night she did just that, and when it was time the thief clothed in shadows would walk through the cover of night and place the goods on her bed. B'''ut as he did so the young woman quickly clasped his arm unwilling to let go. ' ''T'he thief tried his hardest to get away but to no avail. ' T'''he woman then said, “So you are the one, my beloved of the night. Please show me your handsome face so that I may be one with you tonight”. 'H'earing such a proclamation, the thief reacted. Puffing his chest and stepping out into the moonlight only to see a look of terror on her face. 'T'hrough the night she would scream “Thief! Trespasser! Rapist!” Alerting the guards of his presence. 'T'he thief hearing this quickly ran to the window with bitterness in his heart. ''H'e may be a thief, a trespasser but no rapist, was his love misplaced and was it that he no longer could see what the truth is? Q'''uickly he jumped onto the street but to his dismay many guards were on their way. ' ''A'rrows flew out and hit him in the back and he was sorely wounded. M'ore come flying by…hitting him in the leg and both arms, bleeding heavily he tries to make his way home. '''H'is eyes were losing focus and losing the light, a few more steps and he would be gone. 'H'e rounded the wrong corridor and found himself face to face with the guards and the moonlight made him very noticeable. 'H'e knew he was at his last when darkness came all at once like a curtain had been dropped. ' ''I'n that darkness he heard the guards yell out trying to find their way but he did not care for he had fallen to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds. H'e looked up at the night only to find a woman standing before him, cloaked in total darkness, her clothing black. '''H'e stared at her and knew who she was, the one who had always cloaked him until he discarded her away. 'S'he did not say anything but merely looked knowingly in his eyes. ' B'''ut in his mind he heard it all, '''Be well my thief for I am the night, I will take thee away from this plight’. ''W'hen the curtain lifted the thief was gone and the only thing left was the bloodied arrows protruding from the ground. ' T'''he guards look around in their dismay unable to find even a trace of the fallen trespasser. 'T'he young woman now knows her mistake and realizes then that her suitor was a thief and with that in mind cried tears of woe. 'S'he had been courted by a thief and a commoner and she almost accepted what a shameful thing she could have endured. ' ''B'ut for some reason the young woman would look around, always searching for the one. ' A'''nd from that came a legend of the thief of the night who steals a young girl’s heart. But what of the thief you may ask? 'H'e is neither here nor there anymore for he is finally with the night, she who has always been with him and forever will be. The Angel and the Priest “Love will eventually come to all those who wait.” - Metha Metharom ' ''A's a young boy he would sit in the rose garden and smell its scent. ' N'''o one would understand why he was there and not out to play. ' ''T'he rose garden sits in a small churchyard, where people would come and go. ' I'''t was here that he met her…the Angel of the Rose. ' ''S'he had fluttered down from the heaven above to care for the budding roses for it was her duty and here she would end up gazing at the young boy who would become a man. “'I '''see you,” he had said to her the first time he saw her. ' 'T'''he Angel was astounded and spread her wings and leapt back into the sky taking with her all her beauty, all her grace. ' A'''nd each day the young boy would come and wait for the Angel to return. 'A'nd every day the Angel would return for it was her duty to look after the roses and each day the young boy would say, “I see you,” while smiling knowingly. ' ''A'nd every time as he did that the Angel would flee from the place not certain why she would do such. ' A'''s time went by the young boy would become a young man and yet still he would come to the church and study the way. ' ''B'ut on every visit on daybreak he would visit the rose garden, only to say “I see you,” to the flustered Angel. T'he Angel not really sure anymore why she comes, whether it is to see the young man or the roses. '''T'he years gone passed once again, and the young man became an older man, now a Priest. 'N'ever once laying his eyes on any women folk but always coming to the rose garden and say, “I see you.” 'E'very day he would make his sermon at mass and people would come from far and wide to hear him speak. 'F'or the Priest has a strong heart and is one with his faith. 'T'he Priest became so busy that he would hardly have any time to see the rose garden but yet each morning he would make his way there just to say those same words, “I see you.” ' ''A'nd the Angel now knows she was no longer here to see the rose but the man who had become a Priest. ' T'''he years would pass once more and the Priest was now old. ' ''A'nd each and every day he would say to her the Angel in his heart, “I see you.” ' A'''nd every day she would wait for him to arrive at the rose garden to say: ''I see you ''to her. ' ''F'or in truth as she looked at him, she saw him too. T'''hen one day the Priest did not come so the Angel became worried. ' ''T'he Priest was sick for he was old, but he fought all that even though he should be in bed he came to see, in the rose garden, the Angel. W'''ith the last of his strength he mustered three more words as he looked into her face, “I see you.” ' ''T'hen he fell to the ground and as she held his prone body to her's she says, “I see you too.” ' W'''ith that the Priest did smile and his soul was gone. 'T'he Angel started to weep and then something tapped her shoulder. ' ''I't was the Priest or at least his soul. He looked at her while smiling smugly and then said, “I see you.” 'A'nd then the Angel did know that what he meant what was not that he sees her but rather he loves her. 'A'nd together the Angel and the Priest made their way to heaven together. Category:Into the Stars Above Category:Le Grand Amour - A Universe of Love Category:By MystoganUSM